Shock
by Twisted Luck
Summary: A brief look into Komui's head at one of his more serious moments. This was inspired by the shock I saw on his face when he saw the 148 coffins lining the floor of the Order's great hall. One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I wrote this, as I was watching DGM. I wanted to write something from Komui's view point. I think that the man plays himself the way he does to make sure that the Black Order isn't a dark prison to it's exorcists, like how it was to Lenalee when she first was there. This is written in first person and it is taken from episode 39 in the anime, and in the manga, chapter 44.

Disclaimer: I own neither DGM or Komui... it would be awesome if I owned Lavi though...

* * *

I walk to my office, once more playing the fool, and getting ready for another day of avoiding paperwork and generally being over dramatic. A hand grabs my arm and I look over with a goofy grin plastered to my face. It fades away when Reever shakes his head and starts pulling me in another direction. From the position he is holding me in, I'm facing backwards. I see the somber faces of my closest friends in the science department. _It can't be,_ I think, _They couldn't be here yet. The battle was yesterday._ There is no more time for thought as Reever stops walking outside the large doors to the great hall. He makes sure that I am standing up straight, and that I look presentable, before letting go of my arm and opening the doors. The first thing that hits me is the sound of sobbing. It cuts through the air like a knife. Reever lets me move in front of him and I see the coffins lining the floor, all white but the six in the front. I know what this means, those sleek black coffins covered with a white cloth with the symbol of the order. _She can't be here. Not her._ Panic crosses my mind at that thought, but I make sure that my face shows nothing but shock. In the midst of my shock I hear papers rustling behind me and to the right. I stiffen as the grieving silence is broken by Reever's somber voice, it is the first time he speaks after meeting up with me. "From the Tiedoll Unit, Daisya Berry."

_A cocky smile and the jingle of a bell._

"From the Socalo Unit, Kazarna Rido and Charcar Lavong."

_Two male voices talking over their families, whom they were missing terribly._

"From the Klaud Unit, Tina Spark, Gwen Frere, and Sol Galen."

_A flash of long hair and gossiping voices over the 'cute' exorcist males in the order._

"All told six exorcists have passed away."

_Six of our already small fighting forces, gone in the blink of an eye._

"Including finders, we have confirmed a total of 148 deaths."

_Someone please stop this death march! I don't want to be surrounded by death anymore!_ Reever's voice halts. He is done reading. The sounds of grief fill the hall once more. I start to give my respects, but stop when I hear some inappropriate muttering behind me.

"This many were killed within just a few days?"

_Not here. Not in front of them!_

"What's up with six Exorcists being dead?"

_Please stop talking in that tone! They did their best!_

"They aren't good enough at all. Aren't they the apostles of God?"

_They did more than you! Stop, please stop!_

"There's nothing we can do if Exorcists aren't a match for our enemy."

_You talk as if you are all they are protecting! Stop it!_

"What's going to happen to us?"

_Is that all you can think of?_

"Are we going to be killed... by the Earl?"

I stand still, their hateful words washing over me. I stiffen as I hear someone else start talking, but relax when I notice that it is Reever's voice.

"Shut up!"

_Thank you._

"Don't whine in front of those who've fought with their lives on the line."

After that disgusting display, I feel that it is time to give my respects to them. I reach up and take off my beret with my right hand. "Welcome Home..." I place my right hand over my heart, "Thank you for all you've done." I bow to the men and women inside the bleak coffins. Rustles of fabric tell me that my friends are doing so as well.

I straighten my self up, turn around, and walk back out of the Hall. Only Reever follows me. He takes the paperwork in his hands and flips it to what he want's me to know. "There was something odd about a few of the exorcists bodies. You remember how Yeegar-Gensui died?"

"So they had the same cause of death as Yeegar-Gensui?"

"Yes. The results of the autopsies showed that three Exorcists' bodies were in the exact same state as he was. Those were Daisya Barry and the two from the Socalo Unit, Rido and Lavong. Although there weren't any traces of openings on the bodies at all, Each of them had one of their organs completely removed."

_Again? Could it be... the Clan of Noah..._

Shaking off the dread that Reever's revelation brought on, I asked a question that had started to bother me, "By the way, both the Tiedoll and Socalo Units were three Exorcist units. How are the other three?"

The Tiedoll Unit's Kanda and Marie are fine. That much has been confirmed. But the Socalo Unit's Suman Dark is still missing."

_A chess piece moves, "Check mate, Suman-san!" A triumphant voices rings out. The loser gasps, trying to figure out how he lost to the scientist in front of him._

I mutter, "Suman..." as my thoughts rage on.

"Chief Komui..." a voice calls out behind me.

Reever and I turn to see who is calling and what they want. "Hm?"

I see three tired and injured finders almost running to catch up to us.

"Could you send our Leader's body back to his family in his hometown?"

I turn completely toward them, "And you are?"

The one in front answers me, "I'm a member of the Arias Unit. We were attacked by Akuma in a mountain on our way to India. Our leader died because he protected me."

_A swirl of olive hair and a smile. My beloved sister Lenalee. She would do the same for me. _

"He said that he has a son who's about my age in his hometown."

_Family. She's my only family._

"Please... Send his body back to..."

My features are as stone, my tone harsh as I interrupt the boy, "We will cremate and bury them all here." _If she were dead would I want the same? _"That's the Order's Rule." _Screw the rules and screw the Order! If she were dead I'd be fighting this too! _"I won't allow any exceptions!" _Will this be true even for Lenalee? No! I can't do that! _"I won't allow any contact with his family, either." _Will they even let me know she's dead? Have they done that already? This can't be true! _Hiding my inner turmoil I continue with the things the Order pays me to say, "The Order will take care of all information related to it's members."

In complete shock the three start talking back, "That's too cruel!"

_You have no idea how much I agree with you._

"When we're fighting for the world..."

_I want to complain as much as you, but if I'm not here there will be no one to protect the Exorcists._

I interrupt, still draining my face of all emotion, "Can you give me your word that your dead fellow members won't turn into Akuma?" _I can't even give my word that Lenalee wouldn't! _"Can you give your word that your leader's son won't want his father back when he sees his father's body?" _If she is dead would they have hidden her from me? No... NO! She's not dead! _"We'll have them disappear for the sake of the world."

After they leave, a pregnant silence hangs in the air as we make our way to my office. "You go back to your work, Reever." A fake smile makes it's way to my face. I know it spoke of the churning emotions threatening to break out of my head right now. I walk into my office, shutting the door and making sure that I'm completely alone. I gasp as I cling to the edge of my desk, desperation comes to the forefront of my mind. _Don't get sentimental! Think_... a solitary tear runs down my face as I realize that even if everyone I love dies, _Think only of victory... _I have to make sure that our enemy dies along side them. For the sake of the future Exorcists and the world.

* * *

A/N That was harder to write than I thought it would be... please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I am the sister of twisted luck. It took me forever to make some semblance of sense from the jumble of passwords she left. I'm sad to say that she was deployed and was killed in action two years ago. She was travelling and was on her way to Germany to get ready to come home, so all the things she had with her were destroyed. I wanted to let all of the people who read her work know. Thank You...


End file.
